villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Thadius Vent
Thadius Vent is the main antagonist in the television series Oscar's Orchestra. He is a bratty ruthless dictator of New Vienna in the year 2743 who has banned music from the world forever, but one obstacle always stands in his way, his former grand piano Oscar and his orchestra. He was voiced by . Biography In the pilot episode, it was revealed that he lived in luxury, though any history about his parents has never been revealed, it is assumed that his father was the former dictator of the world. At the age of six, he was too impatient to learn Chopin on Oscar, saying his keys were out of tune. But Oscar assured him that he was only pressing the wrong keys and demonstrated by playing himself. Thadius refused to listen and ordered one of his servants to practice for him. However he was asked to perform a recital for an audience and because he hadn't practiced properly he was in state of panic. He ordered Oscar to fool the audience by playing for him to make out like he was playing. Oscar at first refused, but Thadius threatened to close his case and throw away the key if he didn't help him. Oscar reluctantly agreed on the condition that Thadius would practice properly in future. It started off well but as Thadius was taking a bow, Oscar's keys went off again by themselves and a member of the audience pointed it out. Thadius was loudly hissed and booed and had vegetables thrown at him. Furious and humiliated, Thadius blamed Oscar saying it was all his fault and that he had moved his keys on purpose. From that time on, Thadius hated all music and as soon as he became dictator, he banned music from the world and put a price on Oscar's head, deeming him and every other instrument illegal. Thadius kept plotting and trying to think of ways to keep music from returning and to eliminate his former piano with his henchmen Lucius and Tank and his soothsayer Goldtooth. However Oscar and his friends with music on their side always found a way to ruin his plans and Thadius always received some humiliating punishment mostly by the people he harmed, used or double-crossed such as being shrunk and held prisoner in a bee hive and stranded on a far away planet. Through each defeat, it only makes Thadius more determined to get rid of Oscar and stop music from ever returning to the world again. Personality From childhood, Thadius was revealed to be bratty and unpleasant especially towards his servants and Oscar and was too lazy to work which is also shown when he sends Lucius and Tank to most of the dirty work for him. He seems to enjoy ordering his henchmen about and screams abuse at them if they fail or doesn't get his way. He often consults his teddy which seems to be his only friend and carries it everywhere with him. Thadius occasionally deceives other forces to help him capture Oscar, but it often fails when Oscar confronts them and reveals his treachery, turning the tables on him. Gallery Thadius Vent 2.jpg Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychopath Category:Lawful Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Tyrants Category:Comedy Villains